Life of Speed : Season One
by MarineCapt
Summary: Adam "Rook" Kielski is a BMW Sauber F1 driver, after being promoted from E-Racing Team. He's joined by Robert Kubica. While they're both in US for race show, they come across Jane Shepard, WRC Rookie driver. This certain visit, will change their life. Story follows through Adam's, Robert's and Jane's first season of regular racing. (Based off my F1 2017 career mode)
1. Same shit, different day

A**/N : This story had been sitting in my brain for a long time. Previous three that I've posted are at indefinite hold, untill I will reach certain date on blogger (aka when I'll start writing them ...). Summary of this one : Adam Kielski is a Polish driver for BMW Sauber E-Racing Team, with 2 won seasons in heavily modfied F1 game. (Based off my F1 2017 career mode) Sauber decides to promote him to their F1 team alongside Robert Kubica for 2006 season. As a result both Jacques and Nick are fired. Meanwhile in US, rookie WRC driver Jane Shepard (Yes, I know. Mass Effect crossover, what can I do. I love her character in trilogy) gets the worst car for her first season. Meanwhile Adam and Robert are on showrun in USA, certain visit to blow off steam will change their lifes. Written from Adam and Jane perspectives. Sorry if I make mistakes while writing, but English is not my national language, and even if I'd been learning it for 12 years, my grammar still messes up sometimes. Read and Review, idk if there will be any readers but to hell with it. M rating for swearing and adult things coming up.**

Summer 2005. Dallas, Texas, United States.

-Urgh, I hate this kind of heat - my complaint probably irritates Robert for the 100th time.

-Get used to it. It can be useful on track.

-Easy to say, you spent your entire career racing on track. Unlike me, I've been sitting in comfortable room, playing damned game.

-Which brought you here Rook, stop complaining. You've been playing for a long time, on hardest settings, force feedback, hell you even built a cockpit to, I quote "feel the race".

-You got the point, but still it's not the same.

-Oh cut that shit. Hey wanna beer? - Robert asks, seeing nearby bar.

-Sure, I could use a cold one before tomorrow's show

While we walk inside I noticed typical WRC car, who even drives them on the normal roads? Well, we did drove into city in our F1 cars. Heavily modified 2005 model with 2006 features, as 2005 season came to an abrupt end, after Jacques' accident at Magny-Cours. Hell I've never seen anyone crashing like this, maybe it was the best decision to fire him ...

-What you're thinking of?

-Huh? - returning to consciousness from my thoughts I realise we're sitting and waiting for bartender to attend.

-I asked first.

-Nothing, just that WRC car get me to some thoughs

-None private? - small chuckle coming out Robert

-Nope, just going back to Magny and that accident. Also, you know, who would drive that car on normal roads?

-The one crazy rookie, Jane Shepard.

-Bullshit, they wouldn't let her do that!

-No? Then look behind you, second table on the right. - I'm looking at the direction, and, I'll be damned! She's really here, enjoying conversation with someone who appears to be her pilot or I don't really know. Small look at us came out of her, ah frak.

-Shit, we've been spotted.

-It's not that scary rookie, don't be afraid of women.

-Touché.

Jane and that man comes right to us, basically boxing both of us, with her sitting on my right, and him on Robert's left.

-Well, well, well. Look who's here, F1 Rookie duo. Whole racing world is talking about you, and now you show up in this bar.

-You know, it can be hot outside, so we went to drink something cold, WRC. - I answer with small smirk under my nose

-Okay then F1, I'll get you all cold ones, then I'll leave you for a moment. Old habbits are calling.

-You're smoking?

-Yeap, I don't really know about you, but it helps to relive stress for me.

-I've been smoking too, atleast before my finals, then I dropped it once I started this E-Racing career.

-Holy shit, Adam is that really you?

-Little Jane, damnit you got older.

-Okaaaay ... explain us one thing - starts her teammate. - You knew it's her right? But why you recognised her now?

-Exactly? - adds Robert.

-Well it's a long story. Jane also started her career as E-Racing driver, but she picked up Colin McRae Rally games, unlike me. I love to have a lot of drag while driving, but to the point. We met couple of times when E-Racing events were organised simultaneously. But now, damn! You grew up.

-Thanks I guess. - small blush appears on her cheeks. - But you started to grow up a beard.

-If you can call it that way, been growing for 6 months, still can't go above that.

-Not a problem, try 3 years. You'll look the same as Jacob here - she points to the man accompanying her.

-Jane Aurelia Shepard! That was a secret! - laugh fills in the bar, as Jane leaves to bring us beer. While she's off, Jacob, Robert and I, try to understand how is it really to be rally driver. Our conversation lasts longer than expected, when Jane returns I notice some worrying look on her face.

-Anything wrong?

-Yeap. You see those four guys in the corner? One with blonde hair and black leather coat is my ex.

-So what? I don't see a ...

-He threathened me when I left. Promised me that "You'll die for what you did to us, you stupid little bitch".

-What a disrespectful motherf ... - Jane look shuts my mouth.

-Those three are his friends, prison trio. I don't know if he's planning anything. But watch them, if anyone goes out behind me, follow him.

-Don't worry WRC, F1's got your back. Fast on straights, slow on corners - Robert's joke gets Jacob to hard laughter.

-Touché. I'll be right back. - She stands up and walks out of the building. About minute or two later, her ex follows her steps.

-Okay boys, here we go. I'll take care of him, you both watch the rest.

-But it's three against two of us.

-No worries, Robert took on six once, and got unharmed.

-Not really, one tooth was missing.

-Not the point! - I put on my BMW Sauber coat. Heading to the exit, I'm halted by one of "prison trio"

-Where the hell you think you're going?! - whole bar goes silent.

-To get some fresh air, simple.

-We don't like racing types here. - I pretend like I didn't heard this remark. But as I take one step forward, someone turns me around and lands his first hit on my jaw.

-I don't like racing types either - says the other one, with his fist clenched. One look at Robert and Jacob, and we both know what to do. Everyone steps back.

-Just like old times.

-Exactly. - three simultaneous hits knocks the lights out of attackers. Voices of approval hums around the building while I run outside. Only to be partially knocked out by hard hit to the head. Seconds later I'm beaten up to the point that my whole body hurts.

-You might've defeated my guys, but remember racer. Always look behind you. Now Jane, you'll be mine for ever - quick glympse of beaten woman's face comes into my eye.

-Screw you Rich!

-If you state it that way. - he pulls the gun from his pocket. M1911 Colt, military issued. Damnit! - Then I'll kill him, options are simple Shep.

-Leave him alone! It's between us, he's just a bystander.

-Yet you talked with him.

-You .. motherfucker ... - two weak words comes right out of my mouth. - treating ... women ... like ... this ...

-Shut the fuck up! You know nothing! - he puts barrel into my head. Behind him Robert gets ready to attack.

-Alpha ... Mike ... Foxtrot.

-What you talking?! SPEAK IT LOUDER - hammer goes back. Robert puts his finger to the mouth, indicating Jane to stay shut.

-In ... other... cough words, Adios ... Mother ... - he turns back to see baseball bat coming down his head. One hit gets him down. - ... Fucker. - My body flies back to the ground. Everything goes dark, shit, it can't end like this, not when it started to get better ...

-Adam, stay with us. - I'm hearing Jane's voice, but it appears to be far away. - Robert, he's collapsing, call 911.

-What you think I'm doing?!

-Screw it, there's no time for that! JACOB! OPEN THE CAR!

-You can't drive in this state.

-Shut up Kubika, I know what can I do.

-You'd better be right. - Everything goes silent. They say there's white light at the end ...

**Small chapter for the beginning, but I can assure you, they will be longer as the story will progress. This one gives overall look into the whole story.**


	2. Recovery

**A/N : I hope this chapter will be longer since it will cover first weeks of Adam/Jane recovery. Disclaimer : I don't own any character from Mass Effect, all rights goes to Bioware and EA.**

-Urrrghhhh - small, tired breath comes out of my mouth. Jeez, I can feel every bone in my body ... still worth it, besides it wasn't the first time I stood up for someone and got beaten up in a process.

-Adam? Wait, don't try to talk. Doc! He's waking up! - Jane's voice gets under my skull like a drill. I've never had such a hangover before ...

-I can hear that. Wait up, I'm going to pull that tube out of your throat, on my mark you'll cough as hard as you can. Ready? - I nodd my head to confirm. - MARK! - Coughing up as hard as I can, I almost get flashbacks of one of my first asthma attacks.

-Urgh, how long was I out?

-Almost two weeks - my eyes widen up. If I was lying here that long, there must be something serious with my body ... _ouch _

_-_How bad was it?

-Still better than me, few broken ribs, bruised arms and face, but there's something serious ... - seeing that worrified took upon her face once more I realise she's not kidding.

-Speak it up, I want to know whole truth.

-Your shoulder ... almost shattered to the point of having the arm taken off. - I wasn't expecting that ... shit it can mess up my career, but I won't go down without a proper fight! Not after what happened after my graduation ...

-Well, but it's still recoverable right?

-Yes and no. - doctor joins our conversation. - Yes, it will heal in some time. No, it won't be 100% like it was before. It's strenght and movement will be limited for your lifetime, there's nothing we can do with current technology, even though it's advanced.

-I get it, will it be an obstacle to my career?

-Which is?

-BMW Sauber F1 Team driver.

-I don't know much about F1, but if you'll leave our facility and will be able to drive a normal car without experiencing any pain, then you won't have a trouble racing, now excuse me, I got more patients to check on.

-I get it, thanks. - doc leaves and Jane returns to her seat near my bed. Turning my head I can clearly see her left leg being in a cast. -How did that happen? I can't recall him beating your leg.

-Believe or not, I have to drive you up to the hospital in my WRC Fabia, as that fucker stomped few times on that leg, you know, it had small crack which got into full clear break after I stepped on clutch a bit harder than I'm used to.

-Yet you say that I'm still better than you, despite that shoulder.

-Eh few old wounds opened up. Let's say it's related to my past, and familly troubles, and I don't feel like talking about it right now ...

-Didn't wanted to insult you or hurt your feelings, so no offense.

-None taken F1. Now rest, you'll need it.

-Like hell I need that after sleeping for the longest time in my life.

-Heh, enjoy it. You might never experience that again.

-Oof, that one hurts.

-I'd never hurt you personally.

-I don't doubt it - seeing Jane leaving opens certain memory in my brain. Same shit different day ...

-_Why do you have to do this?_

_-i can't be with you, not after what I did ..._

_-Asia be reasonable, getting beaten up by your ex is nothing terrible._

_-But I feel so responsible for it, no sorry, I don't feel the same. You stood up to me, right. But you're so much empathic, and yet sometimes shy. I don't see both of us being together. It's nothing personal, not if I don't like you, but I do that as a friend, nothing more._

_-For all this years I've lived for you, waiting till you'll sort everything in your life. Whole junior-high I've thought "You got to live for her, if not for yourself than for her"_

_-Adam I ..._

_-Leave me. I don't want to talk to you_

_-I'm so sorry._

_-LEAVE ME!_

It's been three years since that and I still feel that like an open wound on my heart that won't cure. But the unexpected happened once I got caught by Sauber's talent catcher, if you can call him like that, my driver career spiked up. First as a E-Driver and now true F1 racer, couldn't belive my luck to the point when Asia called to congratulate me. First time in so many years we talked like friends that we were in the past. Learning that she's finishing her studies in pedagogy, having loving boyfriend, plans to return to our hometown, I didn't give a damn about it. I was just happy that she's happy with her life. Also had short conversation with him once.

_-Can you give me him?_

_-Why you even want to talk to him, I thought you'd never ..._

_-Don't worry, just few friendly advices._

_-If you say so ... Szymon! Adam wants to talk to you ... he'd be right there._

_-Not a problem I can wait ..._

_-Hello? Adam?_

_-Yeap, nice to hear you. _

_-So, what'd you want from me._

_-Nothing in particular, just few words. Treat her well, she was the reason I pulled through shit in the past and become who I am. And remember, if you hurt her, her feelings, her heart. I will find you, and I will kill you - audible laugh on the other side, typical woman laughter._

_-Don't worry, that won't ever happen. I'll care for her like she was a baby. I also understand that she's your best friend ..._

_-More than this, she's always been my wall that I can put weight on, and it won't collapse._

_-I get it. The past you also said, huh? We got to meet for once and talk about it._

_-Sure ..._

**3 weeks later. Dallas Hospital, Dallas, USA.  
**

For almost two weeks I've been bored beyond my imagination. My whole right arm in sling, strictly forbidden to make any sudden movement. Jane's stuck for a longer time here, yet still coming up to my room every day. Just to talk, laugh, play some games, typical stuff that patients do in hospitals. Yesterday I got a message from Robert and Mario, Mario is BMW Sauber's principal, both asking how is my health and blah blah blah. Noone knows if I'd be ready for the season, but the shocking news was passed to me. Instead of standard Australian GP for the start of the season, one particular town in Poland will host the newly added Polish Grand Prix ... my own hometown. At first I was laughing over it, thinking that they're both joking, but apparently it's true! Point is, that streets of my town weren't designed to be a race track, asphalt has no abbrasion, gives almost no grip, that will be hard to race there, but nothing is impossible, unless I won't get clearance to drive a car.

-Hey F1! Watch your six! - Sudden shout comes behind me, turning my head quickly I see Jane running through the corridor.

-Whoa WRC, slow it down! Since when you're allowed to run?

-Since today, they're finally letting us out.

-What? I though you'd be staying more due to your "old wounds"

-Yeap, but it healed up faster than they expected, same goes for my leg. Bruises on the face? Easy to cover up, just put some make up and I'm good as new - we both laugh hard at that remark. Jeez, Jane had got sense of humour since we first met in Bahrain E-Racing event, but now it's kind of ... I don't know.

-Still how do you know they're releasing both of us?

-Heard what doctors were talking about, in three hours we'll be good to go. - Jane rises up the V mark with her fingers as we enter my room. Other patients notice her happiness, her personality managed to get them to fix their moods. Yet they try not to interrupt us, whenever we're together, I don't know what they're thinking but we're only friends, nothing more.

-So where to now? Any plans or?

-Well that's complicated. - she scratches her head. - Normally I'd return to racing, but season's going on, and they won't allow any new entrants untill the winter one starts. Point is, Jacob is our team's winter driver, I'm into spring-summer period. And personally, I've had few arguments with my parents, so I don't feel like I'm really welcomed to come back tell them "Oh hey I was just relased from hospital, so I thought I'd drop by". First of all, that'd get my mom to heart attack as she's overprotective, and probably would get rage out of my dad.

-Why is that so? We're both 21, and have our lifes ...

-He's a long time alcoholic. There were better and worse times, you know ...

-I don't, but I can imagine. Are those "old wounds" from that past?

-Yes and no. Yes, some are. No, some are from episode with Rich.

-Do you bother showing them? Are they even visible?

-Yeap, and I'm not afraid to show them, but I'm warning you, once you'll see it, you won't unsee it. - rising her shirt up, Jane turns around so I can see her back. I'm shocked, her whole back is covered with scars, like she was beaten with a cable, or something similar.

-Jesus Christ, what a sick bastard ... the hell he was beating you with?

-Belt, cable. Anything that came upon his hands, not to mention cuffing mom and me to the radiator in kitchen.

-Jesus ... yet you pulled through.

-What could I do? I did it, because I knew that in some time my life will change, it's just like your past. In many ways, but my parents are alive and well ... - that remark hits me hard. Jeez mom, I'd love you to see where I am right now, but I know you're proud of me up there.

-Yup. So you got nothing to do or to go to right?

-Exactly.

-How about coming back to Poland with me? I have really spacious house, garden, nasty neighbour to deal with - laugh comes out pretty fast.

-Hmmm, why not, I was always how other countries look like.

-Uh huh, we got traveller soul over there.

-Call it like you want F1, I always had a perspective of driving around the world, but never could.

-So you get an occasion and you want to use it, right?

-Exactly. - damn I love her smile, the way she deals with life. Ehhh ...

-What you're thinking of? - She wakes me up from my imagination

-Nothing really that important, just few thoughts about life.

-Uh-huh, like hell I'd believe that. Better pack your stuff, they can release us any minute now.

-Heck, you're right. Care to help me? I may have few troubles with that arm.

-Not a problem, I can do it for you if you need.

-Thanks, I'd call Mario to get plane booked.

-Whoa, since when LOT is flying from Dallas? Thought they were lacking range with those old 767's.

-Since they bought used 747, simple enough. 767's are flying to NY or Chicago, while 747 takes care of Texas. I don't get that decision, but I'm not their strategist.

-Yeap I get it.

**5 days later. Tomaszów Mazowiecki, Poland.**

**-**Jeez, you weren't kidding when you said that your house is spacious!

-Yeap, I don't know how mom managed to built it with her earnings. A bit unfinished, but nothing that I can't do myself when that shoulder will finally heal up.

-Just put some paint on those walls, buy some furniture. Bathroom ... why there's two of them?

-Well, mom thought if she'd put toilet and shower in different rooms it will be fine enough. I can tell you that it comes handy if you need to take a shower, and someone has to let go of number one or two. - laughter fills in the house.

-You're right, they don't have to wait. Anyway I've seen some clothes, beds and furniture upstairs in different rooms, care to explain that?

-Oh, that's not mine. You know there's old saying in F1, if rookie joins it, he has to guest the oldies in his house.

-So the boys have the rooms up there?

-Exactly. - loud V10 engine roars through the air outside. I can tell that engine apart from any other V10 that was used in F1. - Speaking of the devil, here comes one of them. Red Bull car, I can hear slight difference in engine sound.

-Damn, you're that good?

-Yeap, and as far as I know, there's only one Red driver in Poland. DC.

-Excuse me, who?

-David Coulthard.

-Oh god, I am so stupid not to recognise that shortie.

-Nah, it's the way we're use it, you don't have to.

-As you whsh, I'd take a shower and then I'll join you boys, so better prepare something to eat, cause I'm starving.

-If I'll find something in the fridge that's not fat enough.

-Touché. No worries, I'm not like those other girls that are eating only salads.

-Well you'd be lucky if he has anything in there - DC says as he comes inside. - And who's that lady?

-WRC rookie, Jane Shepard.

-Ah, the one crazy one, who raced you back to the hospital when you get ... like you Poles say that ... wpierdol?

-Exactly, saved my life doing that. - blush appears at her face.

-Oh come on Adam, we're brothers in arms. Both racers, besides if we'd waited for paramedics to arrive, it would just take too damn long.

-Perhaps you're right, anyway, DC you bought something to eat?

-Sure, few steaks, couple of beers for the boys.

-Not sure if I should drink ...

-Come on, nothing will happen when you'll drink one.

-Yeah, you're right, but first of all I'll take a quick nap. I'm just dead tired.

-No wonders, in proximity of that beautie. - I quit kitchen with my middle finger high up. But David's right, Jane is so damn beautiful, yet I'd be worried for her if she was racing at the moment. Wondering if she's safe, alive ... . Lying on my bed I'm thinking of any scenario to move on, which gets me to sleep pretty fast. Typical, I'll get up in a few minutes and check on them.

**A/N 2 : As promised, this chapter is a bit longer than the previous one. 3rd one might be up this week, or another weekend, as there's my friend's birthday coming up. Read&Review (Remember if I'd made few gramatical mistakes, don't be Grammar Nazi about them, English is not my national language, and even after 12 years of learning it, I keep on making mistakes. Well, noone's perfect!)**


	3. The morning after

**A/N : Looks like I've been too skeptical about noone reading this fic. Stats are looking pretty good for category that sounded kinda ridiculous. Anyway, off to the story, since chapter II we're shipping Jane/Adam, I know things get obvious pretty fast, but trust me, their relationship will go through multiple troubles. ****_And crashes!_**** Thank you brain, you may f... off right now and focus on the story. Playlist that I'm using to write it is up, may grow up in new songs as story and other fics will progress, here's the link : playlist/7tCYdbAeI7y6gnWwDAlaqU?si=QN5XP86VTl2WiFKaNtL2hQ.  
**

**The next day. Tomaszów Mazowiecki, Poland.**

Uhhh, I never liked to wake up from deep good sleep, even when I planned to sleep just two hours, then wake up and do my stuff around the house. Looks like I've slept entire day instead of what I planned, nothing unusual, all thanks due to my injuries. Whole house smells of eggs, huh, looks like Jane got into my kitchen. Walking there I see small fire when she's cutting onions.

-Jane, I don't want to interrupt you ... but you're burning my house down.

-What? OH FUCK! - She puts the pan quickly to the sink before pouring water on it. - Well, here goes one portion, shit happens when I'm multitasking, especially in kichen!

-Come on, it can't be that bad.

-Wait up untill I tell you the story of how I almost burnt down entire US Navy destroyer. - my eyes widen up, as we both sit behind table to eat her creation.

-Hold on a minute, what?

-I wasn't the only kid in this familly who escaped. I have older brother, John. He's USN Lieutanant Commander aboard USS Sampson, once upon a time, before I started my racing career, he invited me for a trip around USA. On the second day, I thought why the hell I wouldn't repay his senior staff with dinner. So I got into the kitchen and started cooking beef, got focused on making another portion, that I completly forgot about the one that was frying up, alarms turned on as firemen showed up. He's still laughing about that one.

-I don't doubt it, it's just hilarious. - my laughter causes me to almost choke on my scrambled eggs.

-Come on, I was younger back then!

-Still something left in you from those days.

-Oh yeah? What is it?

-One, you're crazy driver. Two, you almost burnt down my house. Three, you probably still have your Subaru E-Racing cockpit in your house.

-Let's say that, one I'm not that crazy, two I managed to put flames down, three you're damn right I have, same as you have your 2005 Sauber cockpit upstairs.

-Yeap, I just couldn't let go of it.

-Neither I could. So much memories going with it, some good, others bad.

-Like?

-Oh well you know the story, heartbroken lady, dissolved by her own familly finally gets a boyfriend that has pretty bike, but he doesn't care. I was just another prey, to fuck and leave.

-Come on, I thought you're over it.

-I'll never be, each time I've spoken with someone, he turned NKVD, and **I **mean it! If I hadn't told him something that he knew, he'd beat the shit out of me. It's not like I haven't tried to run away, I just never had anywhere to go. - her voice starts to break.

-Jane ...

-No! Let me finish! I finally have someone that will understand what I've been through. Once he beat me so much that I couldn't walk, 2004 Canadian E-Racing event, remember? I haven't shown there, just cause I wasn't able to. 2004 Magny-Cours, same story. This motherfucker just like to beat me up, two weeks before you and Robert were announced BMW Sauber drivers for 2006, I broke up with him. I had a place rented, so I finally could let go. If it wasn't for Jacob, he'd choke me right there as he promised to finish me off. Then you came and saved my life, being beaten to hell in process, a thing that was supposed to happen to me. In the end you almost ended up with a bullethole in your skull, yet you diverted all his attention from me. Why I deserved that? Why the heck you stood up? - her eyes are watering at alarming rate.

-It's not that simple ... remeber 2003? When I got into E-Racing league? I was double heartbroken, first, mom's death, then I was dumped by my now best friend. You were there, to cheer me up during 2003 Bahrain E-Racing event, I was just a random guy sitting in a corner, stressed as fuck after what happened. My eye still swollen from beating I took. You came up and asked what's wrong, and our friendship story started, untill our contact got broken at the beginning of 2005. Right when you were promoted to WRC, heck I was proud of you, that you finally managed to do something you always wanted to. When I saw you back there in Dallas, I didn't recognised you at the first look, but then everything came back up. And your troubles with that fucker, I just had to stand up for you. I just couldn't let ... - my voice breaks down as tears begin to flow through my cheeks.

-Let what?

-Let woman I love be hurt, or die. I just couldn't, my life and health wasn't so important as yours were. I've already completed what I imagined I could, if it wasn't for you, we probably wouldn't even talk right now. Yeah, you heard me right, I freaking love you and nothing will change that, you saved me two times. First in 2003 when I was about to end my life after Bahrain, and then now. - I start to retreat from kitchen, being overwhelmed by emotions.

-Adam wait! - turning around I can clearly see her own tears. - Where the hell you think you're going to?

-My own damn room, to bury myself somewhere deep where noone can see me, nor hear my stupidity.

-You're not stupid for fuckssake! You're just ... soft ... - she simply throws me on the bed, god I've never suspected we could ... but now, it just doesn't matter. - Just don't be so quick as you are on track F1!

-Says curvy WRC. You'd better don't turn like you ride.

-This actually sounds sexy.

-You've said it, I rather be all right after all

-Touché.

**5 hours later ...**

Waking up to see Jane at my side ... I don't think that there is even more beautiful sight. Yet seeing all those scars, damn it! Why she never told me that before, I probably would figure out something, easy to say.

-Mmmm - her purr is so damn sweet, I could hear it anytime I wake up.

-Hey.

-Hey yourself F1, slept a bit?

-What would you expect WRC. You got me pretty good there.

-You bet I did, hey! Keep that hand off there! - as we both begin to laugh, cheering comes through the door. - WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! Who's out there?!

-You can guess Shep, atleast I won 50 bucks.

-Oh fuck off Kubika! One day you may get lucky, but I doubt this will happen soon enough so we can experience that.

-Oof, still got sharp teeth huh? Hope Adam's shoulder is fine - I start to laugh even harder at that remark. I gotta admit, even if we were careful enough not to touch it, or do anything ... weeeeeeeeeeeell, we simply got carried away, but I'm pretty sure nothing really happened ...

-Nice one Rob, you know it can't get worse.

-Unless your arm is taken off.

-Wait untill I'll dress up, I'll show you what this arm can do.

-Uh huh? What can it do eh? You can barely move it. - Jane laughs up harder than I did about that reminder.

-I surely doubt it, he showed some moves, and trust me, he still got it. - nearly hearing Robert's jaw dropping to the floor.

-Fuck off, going shopping, should I buy anything besides a new pan? By the way, who the fuck burnt it to hell?

-Red devil herself - I get a solid slap to my back while putting on t-shirt - OUCH! What was that for? You're still lovely devil.

-Awww, that's what I wanted to hear, you won't get into space this time.

-Shit, and I thought I'll be the first Pole to get there.

-Uh guys? I'm still there? Could you stop throwing up rainbows at me? - Robert reminds us about his presence.

-Taste the rainbow motherfucker! Now seriously, some food, and basic stuff could do. I wasn't here long enough, so don't expect that there's anything left to eat.

-Yeah yeah, you still owe me money for that pan, remember that.

-Oh hell yeah I will. I'm rarely cooking anything, both of you are using my damn kitchen more than I do.

-You got the point, now dress the hell up, both of you. Adam your car is waiting.

-Finally! I thought they'll never fix it. - Seeing question coming up from Jane, I answer it before she can even ask it. - 1943 Willy's MB, broke down before I was announced. I gotta admit, I love that car.

-Never knew you're into military stuff.

-Heck, I gotta show you that room upstairs where's my cockpit, got nice collection of airsoft replica's of modern weapons.

-Sheeeeeesh! Geek!

-I know, but a lovely one.

-Exactly, so any other plans for the rest of the day?

-Since I got the car back, and I can't really sit on a bike with that shoulder, how about we'll go at the lake nearby?

-Why not, but can you drive without that arm?

-It may be old, but steering is better than in Sauber's car.

-Seriously?

-Yeap, no ABS, or other shits - I put one of my t-shirts from wardrobe, not even noticing it's the one I never usually wear.

-Wow, that's hardcore geek over there. Or should I say ... Yes sir!

-What? Oh, that's the second favourite thing - showing up my right hand up I make typical Vulcan greeting.

-Jeeeez! Get out of there alien!

-You wish, I'll start the engine, if you could take some water, or any drink with you, that would be great.

-What about food?

-Pizza, McDonalds, Chinese, KFC?

-And I wasn't supposed to eat garbage food ... McDonalds it is, but you're paying.

-Sure thing WRC, just don't eat too much, I love that shapes, no need to get them more curvy.

-Oh you little, well you're right. Enough is enough, they won't get more bigger.

-I said the same thing when I was E-Racer, look how fat I am right now.

-Come on, it was worse in 2004, now you're slim compared to that one.

-Yeap, I'll be waiting outside. - damn, it just happened so quickly, one moment we're talking about our past and next one we're in bed, screwing our brains out. But what I wouldn't do for her ... _ouch ... _I'm pretty sure this shoulder didn't hurt that much before, well screw it. If I'd have to worry about it like doctors do, I'd be still laying down in my own bed, doing nothing. Sitting behind wheel of my car I try to remind how to drive it, haven't done that in few months, heck it's like riding a bike. Engine cranks up pretty fast, looks like Robert found good mechanic, mainly because it hadn't run so smoothly before.

-Ready to go? - looking to my right I see Jane, damn she chosen her outfit pretty well, especially for a summer. - What you looking at? Am I wearing something wrong?

-No, I just can't believe we're both here, together.

-Heck neither I can, bet your mom is laughing hard up there.

-Yeah, she is. Anyway, answering your question, I'm ready, what about you.

-Lead the way F1!

**A/N II : That playlist is on Spotify by the way! Fanfiction just cuts the first parts out, idk why though ...**


	4. Shadows of the Past

**A/N : I don't know who's reading that fic, but you guys just beat my views record in a single day. Go ahead laugh at that, but 16 in just a single day means much to me. So in this episode we'll expand some of Adam's and Jane's past ... nothing more to spoil, just R&R!**

**15 minutes later. City Centre, Tomaszów Mazowiecki.**

-Dang, do you have to show any stupid driver "international sign of peace"?

-You know me too well Jane, I just have to tell them what I think about their drive style.

-So typical of you, yet you get the point. Someone would beat the fuck out of you, instead of just honking.

-Ha, ha, ha. Funny as hell, one is enough, better think of what you want to eat, we're near. MOVE YOU SHITASS! - Jane bursts into hard laughter as I swear over another dumb driver. Sharp left turn and we're at McDonalds parking lot. Engine comes into smooth halt, dang, this mechanic really put his heart into repairning it. Looking through the people sitting around I see some old "friends" sitting outside. - Ah shit, here we go again.

-What?

-You'll see soon enough, looks like my past just caught me. See that band on the left?

-Yeah. - she opens doors before letting me in. - What about them?

-Old bullies, had to deal with those fuckers for 12 years straight.

-Ouch, now I get it. Matter of time when they'll start this shit again, right?

-Exactly, go order something I'll pay up, and then we're getting the fuck outta here.

-Understood F1. Just don't get into anything, one beat up is enough.

-You'd better watch yourself WRC, you're the one with undamaged shoulders.

-Oof, you always have to have the last word?

-That's why you love me.

-Perhaps you're right, now sit somewhere and relax. - sitting at the nearest entrance I see those fuckers entering the building, crap! That's a bad sign, immediately they start heading towards me, that's even worse.

-Well, well, well, what do we have here. Isn't that the "famous" F1 driver?

-Fuck off Norbert, already told you, you won't climb to my level.

-Still being polite after those years, what happened to your shoulder eh? Got under a car or what?

-Under someone's bat, now fuck off before I'll have to throw your silly ass out of there! - my fists clench in a second, I always hated the fucker but come on. I had 3 years of peace and now he comes back and tries to insult me?!

-Oh really you think you can?

-Bring it on, dickhead!

-HEY! What's going on there - great, why Jane has to get into this crap.

-Who the fuck you think you are lady huh? You want some beating too? - some unknown man appears behind Norbert, with his gun drawn.

-You'd better step off them right now, or I'll put some holes into you. - as my enemy turns behind he sees M9 pointed at him, whole "Mac" goes silent, someone from the staff takes the phone to the police but I warn him not to.

-And who the heck are you?!

-I said step off them, you okay sister?

-Yeah, I'm fine John, what are you doing here?

-Long story, get your stuff and leave, I got you covered. If any of you fuckers try anything to do, I'll put additional hole in your skull.

-Chill the fuck out dude! We were just talking!

-Like hell I've seen that, got your stuff?

-Yeah, Adam, time to leave. - we're retreating pretty quickly to my car. John still covering us as we get into it, and after we leave. When we're on the road he puts his gun back into holster. - Now it's time for explanations ...

-I was waiting for it, that's your brother you told me about right?

-Yeap, Lieutanant Commander John Shepard, US Navy, looks like I've saved your ass **AGAIN, **Jane Aurelia Shepard.

-Oh cut that, fire aboard your ship wasn't my fault, and don't use my full name for heaven's sake!

-Why shouldn't he? It's beautiful - my statement causes Jane to slightly blush.

-Waaaaaaaaaait, you two aren't ...

-Not your interest John Stanley Shepard!

-So Ash was right! You two are really together!

-Well, you could say that. After Adam saved my life, and the things we both went through in our lives.

-Saved your life? What did I missed? - here we go again, this story won't end untill everyone knows it. Atleast I'm safe in paddock, DC probably told that to everyone he saw, even to test drivers!

-Well let's say I was having some time off show in Dallas, and we both got into ourselves. Adam and Robert were also there, but ...

-Adam and Robert? Wait you're not talking about those duo of BMW Sauber drivers!

-I am, and your ass is being driven by Adam "Rook" Kielski.

-Jeez man! You lost some weight, and apparently your beard.

-Exactly, E-Racing was kinda difficult.

-No shit, I've seen every race of yours. Even at E-Racing events, heck I was to 2004 Bahrain one while Sampson was docked there for resupplying.

-And I missed a Navy guy sitting right in the crowd, damn. - My expression causes laughter from the twins.

-Might be, I was wearing civilian clothes there, but back to the story, care to continue sis?

-Yup, so Adam and Robert were there and I went to talk to them, few jokes later I went for 3 beers for them and Jacob, that's when I spotted Rich and this "prison trio" sitting inside, you can only imagine how scared I was. Went out to smoke, warning boys about them, and the worst happened.

-They attacked?

-Well Rich followed me, knocked me out, beat me up a bit. Adam, Robert and Jacob took care of the trio, then our F1 ran out to look for me, ended up being also knocked out, beaten to hell. Yet delivering epic one liner before Robert sneaked past Rich and got him out. Realising in how bad state Adam was I drove him to a hospital, managed to break my leg in a process, let's say that just developed from a small crack into full break. He was in a coma for two weeks, after F1 woke up, doc and I delivered message about his shoulder.

-Yeah was about to ask about it, and why is he even driving with one hand.

-Simply enough, almost every bone was shattered to the point that whole arm had to be taken off, but they managed to put it back together, so he was lucky. Although won't be 100% fine anymore, he's still able to drive, not an F1 car for now, but well yeah.

-I get it, and the one liner? - smile comes into my face as I answer that question before Jane can.

-Alpha, Mike, Foxtrot.

-You didn't ...

-I did John, my favourite quote from A-Team.

-You sick bastard.

-I know, but I love when a plan comes together - saying so I take out a cigar out of my pocket and proceed to light it up.

-Jeez, and I though dad was sick enough. Speaking of that ... well that's the bad news, he and mom are in Poland, and somehow heard about your accident. I don't know how, but they got Adam's adress and they're coming.

-Shit, when they'll arrive?

-Tomorrow, maybe in two days, haven't told me exact day.

-And what are you doing here?

-Came to warn you about this. Sampson is docked at ... uhhh how's that city called, Gdynia? Conducting NATO mission with one of Polish frigates, CO knows my situation, and when I told him I have to warn you about that, he just let me go.

-Typical, thanks though.

-Sorry to interrupt you two. - I break into their conversation. - But we're at our destination.

-Oh so you two were going on a ...

-No, that's not a date bro, just a rest out of town.

-Like hell I'd believe that sis. Hey Adam, is it possible to rent a bike there?

-Yeap, pretty cheap prices.

-Beautiful, we'll meet there in 3 hours. If you won't mind I'd rather stay at your house untill our parents arrive, just in case. And of course not alone, my girlfriend Ash is also there, just buying some basic stuff.

-Sure, I do have one room free, but I have to warn you, I haven't opened it since 2003, so might be a bit dusty.

-Not a problem, I know that year is special for you and I do know what happened then. Jane told me after Australian E-Racing, so yeah, I'll just leave you out there. 1900 right there, before your car.

-Roger that. Have fun.

-Same to both of you.

Jane takes out blanket and food she bought in McDonald's, but when I try to reach for something to drink she slaps my hand.

-Leave that, you shouldn't put any weight on your shoulder.

-Come on, it's been a week since I'm off the sling, I have to finally try it out.

-Just make sure it won't hurt. - easily taking one bottle in my right hand without experiencing any pain I clearly see a big smile at her face. - Damn, you're way harder than I though, with that you might be ready to drive F1 car right now.

-Heck no, I don't think I can. Not atleast in sharp corners, where you can use that shoulder. When I try to put my arm just a bit higher than 45 degrees it hurts like a bugger, and recent changes in medical shit, indicates that F1 driver should be able to rise arm above 60-65 degrees with 25 kg weight in it, and hold it right there for about a minute.

-Oh well, shit.

-Exactly.

-But don't worry about it now, season's starting in march next year, there's still lot of time to heal that up. Now it's just you and me, and only that matters.

-Perhaps you're right. Why won't you undress? - I ask when I'm pulling my shirt off.

-You know why, the scars. I'm afraid of the looks.

-And what, like someone's gonna give a shit about it. Don't think that they're making you an alien, they make you who you are. Every single one have it's own story that's worth telling, just like battlescars.

-Heck, you're right. I've been hiding them too long, it's just myself after all right?

-Yeap, it's just your beautiful body.

-Did I ever told you how much I love you Adam?

-Just three times today.

-ADAM! That's not supposed to leak out to the public!

-What? You think they can't see that we clearly love each other?

-But they know you, not me!

-Meh, I just don't care. I love you Jane Shepard.

-And I love you, Adam Kielski.

**4 hours later. Adam's house, Tomaszów Mazowiecki.**

-Sheesh, I've never expected we'd meet your junior-high teacher. And that you'd take care of her in another one liner! - we both laugh as we're getting of my Willy's.

-Come on, what's wrong in simple "Anyone can go to hell, but you're already there", while someone plays Highway to Hell?

-Nothing, that's just so epic. And the look at her face, jeez, I've never laughed that loud in my life - another burst of laugher comes out of Jane's lungs.

-She's right Adam, I'd never expect you to shut anyone's mouth so quickly.

-Speak for yourself John. - putting my key into lock I notice it's been opened already - What the heck? I though you locked it Jane!

-I did, maybe Robert is back.

-Maybe, I don't know. - John puts his hand on holster just in case he has to pull the gun out of it. - Hello?! Anyone home?! - no answer, so we proceed to the kitchen where ...

-Hello, Jane Aurelia Shepard.

-Dad?

**A/N II : No matter how hard I try, I just can't beat more than 2k words on ANY chapter. Same thing happens to my other fic on Blogger, which is in Polish and surely sentences are much longer than here, but what can I say, I'm just not used to writing in English. In some time chapters might be longer, but for now I have to excuse for that lenght. And I know it took me a while to finish this one, been held up by work to do at home ... typical, you come back from studies to home for holidays, and you have to work even here, ehhh. Oh wait, I probably shouldn't share that ... anyway, enjoy that chapter!**


	5. Faith of the heart

**A/N : Takes me a while to actually finish chapters, but that's for your own good and pleasure to read them. That one might beat the 2k words block that I've had for a reaaaally long time. Anyway, sit back and enjoy. Disclaimer : I don't own any Mass Effect character, right goes to EA and Bioware. However characters of Adam Kielski, Robert Kubica, David Coulthard and Jacob Ramirez are mine, and unathorized use of them may be actually bad for you ;). PS : RK and DC are real life F1 drivers, RK's back DC's retired for a while, Adam's character is in fact myself.**

**_Continued from the last chapter ..._**

**_4 hours later. Adam's house, Tomaszów Mazowiecki._**

_-Sheesh, I've never expected we'd meet your junior-high teacher. And that you'd take care of her in another one liner! - we both laugh as we're getting of my Willy's._

_-Come on, what's wrong in simple "Anyone can go to hell, but you're already there", while someone plays Highway to Hell?_

_-Nothing, that's just so epic. And the look at her face, jeez, I've never laughed that loud in my life - another burst of laugher comes out of Jane's lungs._

_-She's right Adam, I'd never expect you to shut anyone's mouth so quickly._

_-Speak for yourself John. - putting my key into lock I notice it's been opened already - What the heck? I though you locked it Jane!_

_-I did, maybe Robert is back._

_-Maybe, I don't know. - John puts his hand on holster just in case he has to pull the gun out of it. - Hello?! Anyone home?! - no answer, so we proceed to the kitchen where ..._

_-Hello, Jane Aurelia Shepard._

_-Dad?_

_-_You really thought that we won't heard what happened in Dallas huh? Fortunately Richard was smart enough to call me, actually it's nice to see that both of my kids are there.

-That fucker was able to call? Sheesh, thought he'd have hands full behind bars.

-And who the fuck are you to interrupt me kid?

-The man that saved your daughters's life. - I split on my floor - Sir.

-You just didn't ... Whatever, she's not my daughter anymore, she's nothing. Nothing more than priceless little rebelious bitch!

-Call her one more time like this, and I'll have to ... - sheesh, old man got his temper, but noone will call Jane a bitch in my proximity, still before I can finish the sentence, her father cuts me off.

-What, what will you do huh?! You can't do shit, Rich beat the hell out of you, so will I if you will continue to interrupt me.

-Oh yeah? That shoulder might hurt, but will knock the shit out of you if needed?

-Wanna bet kid? - clenching his fist Jane's dad gets ready to the fight. One eye blink later he throws the first fist at me, sharp dodge to the left, and right jab to the jaw later he's lying down, lights out.

-You've lost your bet ... son of a bastard, my shoulder - whinning from the pain I notice Jane curled up in a corner. Damn that must've hit her hard. - Jane? You okay?

-Leave me alone, why the fuck you even got into this?! WHY YOU HIT MY DAD?

-Because he wanted to hurt you, AGAIN. Come on, don't be silly, just get up. - I take her arm up, but unexpectedly she slaps me hard. - What the heck was that for?!

-That's my dad for fuckssake!

-He's not your father, he's the bastard that beat the crap out of you, can't you remember? Come on Jane, you're better than this.

-I ... I ... I don't want it anymore, I don't want ... - typical histeria attack. Thank god I know a way to deal with this.

-Jane, listen to me, breath in, hold, let it out. Try this, if not for me, do it for your mother. You got them John? - While I was confronted by her father, John spotted that Robert, David, and apparently her mother, were tied up in middle of living room.

-Yeah, they're fine, although Robert's head might be pounding for few days.

-Damn right you are Navy, son of a bitch smacked me with a billard club, gues it was one of Adam's, anyone has an ice pack? - asks Robert.

-Look in fridge, there should be some ice, DC, call 112, someone pass me a duct tape.

-Where you have it? - asks Jane's mother.

-Corridor's cabinet, second drawer from the top. If you want, you can do it yourself.

-With pleasure, Jane you okay?

-Ye ... yeah, I'm good, atleast for now, mother.

-And you will be forever sweetheart. I took one beating for you, and I'll take another one if needed. Just let me be your guardian angel, come on, just one more time. - I'm trying to calm down Jane. Sheesh, never thought I'd have to punch her father, but motherfucker earned it. For every scar he made, every memory he left in her brain.

-I'll let you be one F1, don't worry.

-That's atleast one good news, David where are that goddamn cops?

-On their way, should be there in about 5 minutes.

-Heck I'd drive faster than they would.

-But they don't have V10 or V8 under hood.

-You got the point.

-Okay boys, but before they will come, let me introduce you to another part of my familly, Adam already knows John, Robert, David, that's my brother, John Shepard, US Navy Lieutanant Commander. My mother Hannah, and goddamn dad Henry.

-Pleasure to meet you, atleast two of you. - Robert's remark causes massive laughter at my house, just a the police arrives. Quick explanations about what happened and why Jane's dad has been duct taped, some laughs and they're off with him. Charges? Assault and battery, probably will be released after 48 hours, but still it gives us atleast two days free from him.

-And I thought my racing career will be simple enough, get in cockpit, drive, win, repeat 21 times.

-Heh, guess nothing's that straight forward, but shit happens when two crazy personas meet.

-Heck, you're right WRC, now go get some sleep.

-Ohhhh, thought you'd put me fast to sleep F1.

-Hell naw, you did your own thing earlier today, that's enough for now, just let me rest for a while.

-Heck, perhaps you're right, too many events for one day, stand off with your old bullies, dad to beat up, not counting the fire in the kitchen, and in your bed. - that last thing is said right when her mom enters our room. Well, shit, guess karma's still working for me after all.

-I didn't want to know that one kids! Still, one question, where I can sleep?

-Shit, forget about it Mrs ...

-Just call me by my first name, Hannah, that would be simple.

-No problem, and about a bed, well I have couch left, but it would be better if I'd take it.

-Nah, I can lay down there. As far as I know that kind of injuries needs a proper bed to heal up, and for Christ's sake Jane, let him rest a bit!

-You know what he says mom? "I'll sleep when I'll die, not sooner". - I try my best not to let up a hard laughter, still failing so much to do so. - What? Did I quoted you wrong?

-No honey, you got it right, but you know my life, I have so much to do right now that I don't have a time to really sleep.

-Really? Like what you have to do Adam?

-One, protect my crazy WRC, two, defend her mom, three, finish this house, four start doing something in the garden I've been planning to do for 4-5 months.

-Looks like lot of stuff to do, we'll help you tomorrow, now get your ass to bed F1, and don't worry, I'll give you a time to rest. - her mom slowly retreats from the bedroom. Guess she didn't want to interrupt us afterall.

-Hannah?

-Yeah? Anything more you have to tell me or ask?

-Just one thing today, and one tomorrow.

-Shoot kid.

-Have a nice sleep, and be safe out there.

-With all those guys watching us? That won't be hard, especially when I know that my son is nearby. Still I guess I have two sons right now - her smirk says a lot, and reminds much about that of Jane's. - Good luck to both of you.

-Thanks ... uhhh, mom.

-Right, I'll be off now, goodnight. HEY KUBICA! Don't hide from me! I waited 10 years to hear all the stories about your career! - Jane starts laughing uncontrollably. Nothing strange, as far as I knew Hannah and her watched every single race me and Robert did, no matter if that was a game or real-life Formula Renault 3.5. They just loved how we were driving, and guess they still will be since we're at F1 right now.

-Gosh, I thought that mom won't ever say that to you, but if she recognised you as her son, trust me that means much to her. Still do you know how long my father will be locked up?

-48 hours is the standard procedure, and as far as I know prosecutor has to decide if that time can be extended or not. There are three of them in our city, each one I knew from primary school, so if you'd come with me and tell them about ... you know ...

-The past?

-Yeah, that would help a lot. 48 hours can be extended into 3 months, you think that he'll look for revenge?

-For sure, dad was always "revenger" type, but you know, talking about that will be hard, even for me.

-I know, just think that you're talking to me and then just let go, I'd be okay if you'll cry there.

-Yeah?

-Yeah, prosecutor is still a human after all, same goes for police - I say lying down onto bed, flipping the switch I turn the light off, still Jane can't sleep and I can feel it at my side.

-Hey Adam? Sleeping already? - she asks after few minutes.

-No, you're moving too much.

-I got something to tell you ...

-Which is?

-You'd love to have kids at some point right?

-With you? Always, if they'll be combined of our craziness? Damn that will be hard to raise, but not impossible.

-So uhhh, you know dad used to beat me and mom so much ... and when I finally went to gynecologist for my first checkup ... - small tear falls onto my chest.

-Come on, split it out.

-I have 10% chance of getting pregnant, I'm not much into details, but that's something connected with my eggs ... - full tears going up from her eyes. Got to admit, that struck me hard, but not in the negative way to her, it just made me hate her dad so much. - I don't know if you'll still want to be with me after this.

-Shhh, I don't care about that. If we won't have kids of our own, we always can adopt one.

-Are you sure?

-Yeah, trust me, there are thousands of them waiting for a new home.

-Thanks, you've just put some faith in my heart.

-You know, since Star Trek Enterprise was up, you just reminded me of one song, it's theme.

-I know, John loves to listen to it, don't tell me you too.

-Guess I do. Now just sleep princess.

-Oh thanks prince, if you won't mind, I'll sleep at your shoulder.

-I won't, just be careful, it still hurts a bit.

-No worries, I'd be extra careful. I love you Adam, thank you for last month.

-No problem Jane Aurelia Shepard. - kissing her hair we're both drifting into sleep pretty quickly, yet in about 4-5 hours I'm woken up by her scream. Not knowing what the hell is going on I flip the light on, just to see Jane fully awaken, panicked, sitting on the bed.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Where am I?

-At my home, shhh, that was just a bad dream, you're okay. What was that? Something from the past?

-We were in Brasil, celebrating your championship, right when Richard came up and knifed you right through your chest. Christ, that was so realistic ... I'm scared about you, what if he comes back and tries to do anything?

-He won't trust me, assaulting two people and attempted murder, witnessed by two other? That's atleast lifetime in Texas.

-What if he'll escape somehow? What if he'll try to kill me ... - panic attack starts again.

-Trust me he won't, now deep breaths, just like last time. I'd be there to protect you. - I hug her just as team comprising of DC, Robert, Hannah and John storms into our room.

-What the hell was that scream? - asks Robert.

-Nothing, just a very realistic nightmare.

-Shit, and we thought that was something worse. What was it?

-Basically I've been killed by her ex while celebrating my first championship in Brasil.

-Fiuuuuuuuuu! Death's head dreams, you won't get it untill I'm alive.

-Wanna bet RK?

-Sure, and Jane? Trust me, nothing will happen to both of you, there's a lot more guys in paddock, than here. Just most of them are on holidays, and will be coming here in few days. So you'll have unique chance to meet best drivers.

-Thanks Kubika, I'll try to remember that.

-Now go back to sleep, I'm sure Adam will watch you.

-Yeah, guess I will, thanks for the reaction though.

-You ove us one then.

-Yeah yeah. - as they leave Jane bursts into tears once again.

-I made idiot out of me yet again ...

-No you didn't, it's common to have something like PTSD attack from the past, or nightmare. You just had to wake up, and you did. Screw the scream, you can do it as long as you want in my home, I'll still be at your side. Why? Because I love you Jane.

-I love you too Adam, I know I'm repeating myself over and over, but it's true.

-I don't doubt that, now let's get back to sleep. We have so much to do tomorrow.

-You're right ...

**A/N II : 2489 words, guess the 2k curse is still going on ... no matter how much I try. Anyway, I've just finished making a table out of old kitchen counters and three pallettes, only thing left to do is to give it a polishing touch and few more nails for stability. Next goal, dig in some concrete tiles just behing my fence, then it's only painting the corridor, and chapters will be going more frequently. Of course I'll slow down when I'll get some ideas on my main fic, that I still have to translate! So stay focused, R&R if you want. PS : I'VE FREAKING WON MONACO IN SAUBER'S CAR! AI : 86. Grid position : 12, minor upgrades to floor, engine and aero, plus engine on 60% wear.**


	6. The longest day

**A/N : Yaaaaay! First follower! ****_Achievement Achieved : Get your first follower. _****Anyway, here we go, this chapter is the last one that happens before the season, as 2005 came to an end, after summer break 2005 is restarted AS 2006 Season. All cars had been in early stages of development which resulted of releasing "B" versions of 2005 cars with 2006 front wings, rear wings, bargeboards etc. First race is about to start on 1.08.05 ... Now small warning, I've received typical spam message, with link. Normally I'd ignore that, but since I got VM installed, I checked it there. Opened the link, went through multiple redirections, ended with some file being downloaded and installed on VM. Launched it and nothing happened, threw it over some online scanners, nothing was shown, so I rebooted VM, the result I had was simillar to the MBR overwritting payload of MEMZ virus. Funny enough? Now I have to reinstall Windows XP SP3 YET AGAIN, yes, not only MBR was fucked up but also FAT data ... anyway off to the story. PS. 2005 SEASON BASED ON REAL LIST OF THE DRIVERS! Excluding Nick Heidfeld and Jacques Villeneuve!**

**A/N II : Beware of ****Dominom0. Same case as A/N I!**

**26.07.2005. City Centre, Tomaszów Mazowiecki, Poland.**

-Are you ready?

-Can't be much more, still I don't think it's the best idea ...

-You want to get free of the past?

-Hell yeah I do.

-Then it is, and no worries. Natalia is good prosecutor, she'll understand what you've been through.

-If you say so ...

Jane was hesitating like hell since we woke up, thought that I'd put leash on her and will drag her here, but she managed to overcome most of the stress. Not to mention my stress, I haven't seen Natalia since we've graduated, not to mention my small episode with army, but as turned out, when she heard my name, she put our hearing as a priority, I don't know why, maybe she felt guilty about what happened in our class in high, or just reminded me. When we enter the building immidiately she greets us at the entrance.

-Hey Adam, you haven't really change did you?

-Bullshit, just look how much I've put on weight since E-Racing.

-True that! What were you eating there, crappy food? Energy drinks?

-You could say that, in the end I've been promoted to F1.

-Now you're bullshitting me.

-Nope, I could never!

-Congrats then, but as far as I know you two aren't here to pay me a visit, right?

-Yeap, it's more official. You're leading the case of Henry Shepard, so you know the basics.

-Exactly, basics. Robert Kubica, David Coulthard, Hannah Shepard were attacked and tied up before you, Jane Shepard and John Shepard arrived home, after you did, you were confronted by Henry Shepard in the middle of your kitchen, yet you manage to get him down with one precise blow to the jaw, then Hannah Shepard blocked his movements with duct tape. Gotta admit, that duct tape was nice idea, who knows what could he do when he woke up.

-Ye, besides I've taken one serious beating and for now it's enough.

-Heard of it too, one of my US prosecutors called me and told me the story, you always had to protect the weaker, didn't you?

-And those I love, simple enough.

-So rumours are also true, you and her are ...

-Together. Yes, but now to the point, Henry's case is more complicated than this, and goes back about 10-11 years past.

-Oh really? Will it take long or?

-Well depends on Jane. - one look at her pale face says it won't be easy. Atleast I have hope she will tell whole truth ...

-Well that's a long one, but I want to tell that one face to face, no witnesses, get it Adam?

-So I should wait outside?

-If you can, that will be grateful.

-No problem. - as soon as I leave the building my cell phone starts ringing, quick glance over screen says that's a very important call. Charlie Whitning, at first I couldn't believe what I saw but okay let that be ... quickly answered the call. - _**Yeah?**_

_**-Adam, good to actually catch you. Been trying atleast 20 times before, where the hell have you been?!**_

_**-Looks like prosecutor's office having a device that disrupts signal, before you ask, no that's not my case, it's about Jane ...**_

_**-Typical, mixing up two crazy persons, anyway I've been thinking about 2006 season and I have some reflections, if you have some time now I can tell you everything.**_

_**-Sure, I can't wait for it, even if that shoulder still doesn't work as it used to, but trust me, that WRC has some tricks to get it back to shape.**_

_**-Glad to hear it, anyway, I called everyone and proposed one thing since US car show that you were doing. All of the 2005 cars had 2006 spec features right? And fans been riding my Twitter and Facebook over why the f**** have I cancelled current season, so I came up with idea to continue 2005 with those cars, of course Jacques and Nick are no longer in BMW Sauber, as their contracts were cut short, so ...**_

_**-So you want me and Robert to race right?**_

_**-Only if you both will agree to that, and rest of the drivers of course. I mean rest just have to agree to continue the season with 2005 "B" specs which are 2006 features, I know that's ad-hoc reaction, but wouldn't you get angry if you'd get thousand messages like "Screw you Charlie! We want races!" or even death threats.**_

_**-Heck I would, I'll talk to the guys and find out what they think about it, then someone will write to you with our official decision.**_

_**-Sure no problem, see you in Belgium then!**_

_**-Yeah, yeah. Just don't be harsh on newbies.**_

_**-I won't don't worry - **_he hangs up, and I proceed to open my Messenger and the "F1 Drivers" group that we've created as soon as I got there and convinced everyone that we had to find a way to "socialize".

**Adam : Guys, Charlie just called me.**

**Mark : No shit Sherlock, you must've been the last one to get that call.**

**Michael : Get off him Aussie, he's just getting started!**

**Mark : Watch your own ass Kraut! I'd love to drive into your car once we're on track again**

**Rubens : Come on guys, calm down.**

**Fernando : What am I missing? Michael and Mark fighting again?**

**Adam : Guys, shut up for a second and let me speak! That was important proposition from Charlie that you've heard, so let's hear opinions.**

**Michael : I want to get back into my car as fast as possible, so I'd agree for that.**

**Mark : Hell yeah, let's get racing again**

**Rubens : I don't really have anything to say, Michael is commanding here ...**

**Michael : Stop licking my ass Barr!**

**Fernando : If getting back to racing means beating Michael, then yes.**

**Robert : Don't get excited Alonso! BMW can kick both of your asses.**

**Juan : You must be kidding Kubika, you don't even have enough experience to match such legends that we are!**

**Robert : Ah come on! **

**Jarno : Heck yes we'll race again!**

**Kimi : Bwoah ...**

**Fernando : Typical Ice Man, short but on point answer.**

**Mark : Amen to that!**

**Kimi - You know that I can't really write when I see double keyboard right?**

**Juan : Partying again? Come on, we have to get back to Adam's place!**

**Jenson : Atleast if my Honda won't blow up.**

**Felipe : Death's head dreams Button!**

**Adam : Okay so someone's gotta state our decision to Charlie ... I'm not really spokesman persona so ...**

**Mark : What, you're scared of him Rook?**

**Adam : Not like that, but I can't really find suitable words.**

**Michael : Okay I'll do it kids.**

**David : Watch out who do you call a kid!**

**Michael : Don't start again DC! -** I had to silence the conversation as guys started to dispute who's better or younger, typical for them. But then I saw Jane getting out, smiling.

-That wasn't so hard after all

-See, told you. Only thing you had to do was to trust both me and Natalia. So nightmare's over right?

-Yes and no. Yes, it is. No, just for 5-10 years, apparently that's the maximum penatly he can get as US citizen, and will probably be sent home.

-Well shit, better than nothing right.

-Damn right! So what now? Going home or?

-Not even a chance, I'm starving.

-After that breakfast I've made? Come on, you must be kidding.

-I'm not! And to hell with my diet and plans to get slim. Pizza, I'm paying.

-God, here we go again. Don't you think I'd be fat too?

-Nope, you're excersising more than I do.

-Damn you F1. But what do you mean about "to hell with your diet and plans to get slim"?

-Uh well, Charlie Whitning called. He wants to resume 2005 season with the cars that we had in US ...

-So you'd be starting too?

-Apparently yes, Jacques and Nick had their contracts cut short, Felipe replaced "Nic" in Williams, simple move but that got us two free seats in Sauber.

-I get it now, so where are we going to?

-You'll see I don't want to spoil anything.

-I hate surprises.

-This one you'll love

-Surrrrrrrre I will ...

**15:00 GMT +2. Adam's House, Tomaszów Mazowiecki, Poland.**

-Gosh I'm full! Don't think I'd eat anything untill tomorrow.

-Same on my side WRC. Hey, anyone home! - I shout as we come inside.

-Don't shout! We can hear you pretty good right there. Guys already started to pack things for Belgium - DC's report makes me chuckle a bit but atleast it was on point.

-Good, I'd better start packing mine, any idea how we'll get there?

-Robert said something about flying in there, he's organising transport so we'll see. Next time it's your turn.

-Yeah, yeah, I know pretty well. I'm off to my room, Jane care to join me and help a bit?

-Sure - as soon as we enter, I reach for a backpack lying in the corner, but when I notice there's one of my cats lying on it, I simply reach for older one. That's not unoticed by her. - Loving cats?

-Yup, if you don't know I actually have two of them. That's Kati, a bit wild one, Adek the black is the oldest and lazy as hell.

-A bit wild cat?

-Well someone just threw her into my yard, so I basically had to take her in, and of course give a wash ... - laughter fills in the room.

-Explains her wildness pretty good, anyway, you're sure that you can participate in a race?

-Not really, but someone has to do that job. And I don't feel like I'd give this kid Vettel a chance to drive, atleast not in a race.

-Asshole.

-Nope I'm just realist, you don't shit in your own nest. Giving him opportunity may result of him being hired by some team.

-Well you got the point, what shirt you want to wear?

-Any, just pack 4 of them, I can take care of rest.

-Hell naw, I'd pack you, then myself.

-As you wish WRC. - then Robert runs into the house, spreading transportation news with us.

-Guys, I got tickets for today's flight on 19:00, so if you'd please hurry up, then we'll still catch that plane! No worries Adam, got one for Jane too.

-Stop licking my ass Rob, you won't get near my Fabia, not in thousand years!

-Come on Shep, just one time.

-After my own death.

-Can be done. Oh wait, actually no, Adam's gonna kill me first.

-Damn right Robert, keep your hands off her - Jane hands me my backpack - Thanks, now get your stuff and we'll meet by the exit.

-Can't wait for it. - as soon as we quit the house one problem comes in, we have to get to the airport in 4 hours, bah less than that! And we do not really have a fast car, excluding DC's Ex-Jaguar car. But as usual Robert saves the day with his BMW E36, which I know too well, atleast he can get us there fast.

-Come on kids, we have to go!

-Hold your horses Kubika, are we gonna ride in this?

-Get off my car, it's old but gold.

-That's what you said, it's a piece of junk!

-Screw you Coulthard! Get your sorry ass in the backseat with WRC or drive your car.

-Shit, what sin did I made to drive in this. - everyone starts to laugh as we quickly get off on the way to the airport and Belgium.

**A/N III : I fucked up my pointing finger in left hand, basically smacked it with a hammer while nailing one thing. Hurts like a bugger but I really start to ignore that pain, I know that chapter was supposed to be released faster, but again I got hold up by stuff to do in home and friends, typical. Now enjoy! R&R**


	7. 20052006 Life of Speed Driver Lineup

**Scuderia Ferrari Marlboro - Michael Schumacher, Rubens Barrichello. Reserve : Luca Badoer.**

**Lucky Strike BAR Honda - Jenson Button, Takuma Sato. Reserve : Anthony Davidson.**

**Mild Seven Renault F1 Team - Fernando Alonso, Giancarlo Fisichella. Reserve : Hekki Kovalainen**

**BMW Williams F1 Team - Juan Pablo Montoya, Alexander Wurz Reserve : Nico Rosberg.**

**McLaren Mercedes F1 Team - Kimi Raikkonen, Pedro de la Rosa. Reserve : Marc Gene**

**Sauber Petronas(aka BMW Sauber F1 Team in the story) - Robert Kubica, Adam Kielski. Reserve : Sebastian Vettel.**

**Red Bull Racing - David Coulthard, Mark Webber. Reserve : Vintantonio Liuzzi, Scott Speed***

**Panasonic Toyota Racing - Jarno Trulli, Ralf Schumacher. Reserve : Ricardo Zonta**

**Jordan Grand Prix - Tiago Monteiro, Narain Karthikeyan. Reserve : Sakon Yamamoto**

**Minardi F1 Team - Christijan Albers, Patrick Friesacher. Reserve : Chanoch Nissany**

***Vinti will be dropped after serious FP2 accident, and will be replaced by rookie Scott Speed. Both will reappear in next story, that will go for full and proper 2006 season. **

**A/N : Don't treat this as an real 2005 Season line up, that's just my own fantasy written for this story. Also race calendar is based off 2017 season, not actual 2005! Don't blame me, I've just had an idea ;). Now good news and bad news. 1. Story's not dead. ****_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_**** I'm working on Spa's FP1 right now, and it's coming pretty good, should be there in about 2-3 days time if my work and studies will allow. For now just have fun with this lineup ;)**


	8. FP 1

**A/N : If anyone wonders I'm not dead! Okay, might've been yesterday with hungover killing me, but now it's gone and I'm back. Mastering Spa's race scenes will probably take a while, but yeah, I just want it to be good.**

**A/N II : Ignore everything above, was drunk while writing this ...**

**A/N III : Happy 2020! What will happen to Tonio Liuzzi in the next chapter? Hm? Hehehe**

**One day later. Spa-Francorchamps Track Hotel Facility, Belgium.**

We've arrived at the Spa late in the night after our transport from the airport got a bit late ... well exactly 2 hours late. After we received keys, we went to sleep, no excuses. In the morning I got woken up by my phone, spamming notifications from the shitton messages on our group.

**Mark : Kid wake up! You're about to miss your FP debut!**

**Michael : Yeah, wake up Adam!**

**Fernando : Hey let them sleep! He's probably worn out.**

**Kimi : Bwoah.**

**Mark : Always on spot Kimi, always on spot ...**

**Rubens : Don't you know about his relationship with Jane Shepard, the WRC rookie? Let them sleep, there's good three hours before the session starts.**

**Robert : Speak for yourself Rubi! We all know what happened in your room, by the way. Shouldn't we tell Charlie to get those walls a bit thicker?**

**Rubens : Ouch, didn't knew ...**

**Michael : Good for you partner, enjoy the life if you still can.**

**David : What did I missed?**

**Mark : Nothing really ;)**

**Juan : Hey, I've just woke up too, let the newbie sleep.**

**Adam : Ha, ha, ha. Very funny guys, I'd be there in 10 minutes.**

**Kimi : Bwoah, never knew she would allow you to get up so quickly.**

**Adam : Fuck off Ice Man!**

**Kimi : Bwohah.**

**Jenson : Yeah, yeah. Speak for yourself Kimi, I'm up since like 4 am. Apparently test run on my engine was ultimate faliature, I swear to god I've never seen a crankshaft jumping out of engine live. Hold up, I have recording, I'll sent it there. _Enginefaliature*DOT*mp4_**

**Michael : There's the perfect example of Honda's "reliability".**

**Juan : Yeet!**

**Jarno : Yeet indeed.**

**Kimi : Sheesh, that's what you call a mission failed.**

**Michael : Can't believe Kimi responded with something normal than Bwoah.**

**Kimi : Bwoah ...**

**Michael : Aaaaand we're back to normality. **\- my laughter wakes up Jane. When she sees the reason for it, the response is mutual.

-Jeez, guys can really be funny.

-Yeah, even if you can't see it on track or on PR conferences. We might argue there, but outside the track, we're just a bunch of friends, well not really all the time, but mostly.

-What? They can bring something out and keep arguing?

-Just wait untill you'll see Schumi vs Juan, or me versus Robert, some things will never get old. Now come on, I got a free practice to drive in.

-Yeah, you're right. On the other hand I'd want to stay in bed for whooole week.

-Heck, me too, but if I won't show there, they'll be looking for me, so nope, not an option.

-I get it now. I wouldn't want Mark or Kimi to see me like this either, now go get them tiger.

-Ha, you bet I will.

**3 hours later. ****Spa-Francorchamps Track.  
**

Riding through Radilion with low speeds at first to get used to high G forces wasn't so fun as driving through with full speed, although I've felt some pain in the shoulder I've simply ignored it. After few rounds around the track my engineer started to show some concerns about my health ... what could you say, I love that guy since the first time we've met today.

-_Adam, how's your shoulder?_

_-Fine as it should've been, feeling some pain in the upper parts in fast corners, but nothing more._

_-Roger, lot of concerns around the pit wall here._

_-I know, but trust me, I'll make it._

_-Copy, pit in for fuel, we're kinda running out of it. After that just drive to find settings, take your time kid. Remember, that's your debut, you don't have to be first ..._

_-Shut up Frank, I know what I'm doing. Coming home now._

_-Copy, would you like to get full tank or just a bit?_

_-Full, let's go for race settings. And put hard tyres on, softs are a bit weird for me, like I have almost no grip at the rear end._

_-No grip? Hmm, that's strange, okay we'll put hards on, remember about speed limit! We don't want to get fined. - _this small remark dates back to one of my first ever E-Racing event. I thought I was going slow enough into pit-lane, but I was surprised when I noticed on top of my screen **+5 Seconds. Overspeeding in a pit-lane.** After the race which was won by some Ferrari guy, I went to Charlie and asked him how much did I actually broke the limit ... One damn kilometer per hour. Well it was funny indeed, but this time, consequences might've been much more touchy for the team. So as I approached pit entrance I reduced speed to that mandatory 80kph, nearly avoiding collision with Jarno Trulli who braked a bit later, and to lower speed, but after I saw rised hand in gesture of apoligising I was pleased for the incoming testing settings.

-_Okay we can see some small issues at the rear end. Brake ducts are probably full of shit, we'll clean them and you should be ready to go, also we're going to give you a bit more of front wing._

_-Why? Front is fine, it's the rear that was sliding._

_-I know Adam, but that's for testing the tyre wear. Mario thinks that a bit more front grip might benefit whole race, we need to check that out, so be ready for 10-15 laps with that settings._

_-Copy, if I crash, I'd personally kick your ass Frank._

_-I know kid I know. Watch for the lollypop. - _as soon as it's up I take off from pits. Driving out of it I'm a bit surprised of traffic in front. And then Michael strucks the left tyre of Juan, debris from Ferrari front wing flies everywhere. One sharp shard of fibercarbon hits my visor, digging deep in it, fortunately not penetrating it.

-_Yellow flag, sector 1. You okay kid?_

_-Yeah, but prepare a spare helmet and new suit. _

_-Why is that?_

_-One, visor got hit by fibercarbon and there's 4-5 centimeter shard sticking out of it, that I can't pull out. Two, I think I peed myself after being scared by it._

_-Copy, not your fault kid._

_-I know Frank I know._

_-Michael asks if you're okay. Same goes for other teams, should I say the whole truth?_

_-If you do, you'll be another American in space._

_-Copy. - _audible laughter at the other side assures me that Frank is really a nice guy

-_Scratch that suit, was just playing with you. Prepare spare helmet only, and check if there's no debris left anywhere._

_-Knew it! MARIO GIVE ME MY 50 BUCKS BACK! - _I can't help it and I start laughing hard over the radio. Two minutes later I'm back inside my garage, pulling out my helmet, and gloves off, car would need to be cleaned off the debris I've picked from that collision. 30 seconds after I'm out of cockpit Jane runs right to me, hugging and kissing.

-You scared the hell out of me. Jeez, that was nice hit - she points to sticking out shard.

-Yeah, I'm lucky it didn't went through. Yet, this one is going to spend it's time on my shelf above bed. Proper cased of course, in case we knock it down - huge smirk appears under my nose.

-Erotomaniac.

-And look who's saying that ... ouch, be careful with that! - I start to laugh as she smacks me in the injured shoulder.

-Thought it's fine by now.

-Halfway there honey. I can make it through the weekend, but after this, I'll need atleast week off and proper massage.

-Consider that last thing done, now get your ass back to your car. You have atleast half an hour more of FP1

-Yeah yeah, fortunately I'll be giving it to Vettel for FP2.

-He got lucky?

-Nah, I just don't want to stress my shoulder that much. Not yet, especially before the qualifications and race, knowing that I won't really have a break between them - I wink to her.

-Oh you little bastard, you know me too damn well. Not my problem that's the third thing I like the most.

-Yeah? What are the two other things then? - I ask putting my gloves back on.

-Driving and spending time with you.

-Awww that's actually sweet. Could you pass me my helmet?

-Yeah, be careful out there F1.

-I will no worries. - 20 seconds later I'm back on track and ready to test new settings that boys put in, during the 5 minutes, when I was in pits. Even though they do not suit my style, or handling, I just have to do it, I'm driver after all ...

-_Kid, how's the settings?_

_-Told you already Frank, they're crap. Rear feels good, but front, damn man! I'm having too much of downforce! If you think that will benefit the tyres, you are either drunk or stupid._

_-Adam, it's Mario. How bad is it?_

_-Like being too freaking slow?! Can't you see that on the charts?!_

_-But tyres are having optimal temperature through all the laps, right?_

_-So fucking what? I'm too slow, even Toyota's are going faster, coming into pits, either bring me back the settings I was driving on, or I'm done with this._

_-Calm down, I didn't mean to get you that angry. I just needed to test something out._

_-Yeah yeah, speak for yourself. You're not driving it._

_-I know, watch out, Tonio behind, let him by._

_-Copy - _But then something unexpected happens, instead slowing down for final corner he goes straight into the barriers. Seeing flying fiber, wheels ... I quickly stop near the rests of his vehicle -_Frank, Mario, get medical team ASAP here! I'm getting out._

_-Do not get out, stay in your car, or drive back into pits._

_-To hell with regulations and rules. There's seriously wounded man there! I'll pay the fine myself - _I'm jumping quickly out of the car to check on the reserve driver, hell he's younger than me ... what if he didn't make it ... - Tonio! Come on, say something kid ... - Opening his visor I can see pair of very scared eyes.

-A...Adam ... what ... how ...

-Shhh, don't talk. Breathe, meds should be there soon.

-I ... I'm scared ... - he's just year younger then me ... I need to help him. Looking for any external damage and bleeding to his body, I see a quite rapidly expanding red stain on his racing suit ... damnit! I open it quickly to see where is it coming from, shit shit shit! His arm has been cut open, probably severing one of the arteries, shit! There's only one way to stop it ... just for now ... quickly putting two fingers inside the wound and applying pressure to the cut artery, thus slowing down the bleeding.

-You're gonna be okay, just don't you dare to fall asleep. You hear me?! Don't you fucking dare! Just hold on few more minutes! Ambulance is nearly there ...

-Tell my mom ... I .. I love her.

-You're gonna say that personally ...

_**TO BE CONTINUED! **_

**Yes, finally released that damned chapter lol. Thought I'd never do it, but there you are, enjoy ;) PS. 2k words curse is still there smh **


End file.
